


Stairs

by Day_Dreamer_32



Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Day_Dreamer_32/pseuds/Day_Dreamer_32
Summary: When Eugene annoys Vincent a bit too much he slowly walks up the stairs and makes Eugene ask for him to come back down.





	Stairs

**Author's Note:**

> The Gattaca fandom is hardly existent and Eugene and Vincent are terribly cute so here you go!

Vincent Freeman and Jerome Eugene Morrow had their moments when they got along rather well but despite this there where times when Vincent’s blue eyed boyfriend got on his nerves. This was one of those times.......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Give me my vodka!” Eugene yelled as he wheeled his way over to where Vincent was standing.

Eugene went on to give many arguments as to why his vodka should be returned to him but Vincent was having none of it today. He had just returned from a stressful day at Gattaca and was looking for some sympathy from Eugene. Instead, all Eugene had to offer him was drunken comments. It was rather frustrating for him but Vincent had come to love and appreciate Eugene despite his addictions but sometimes it felt as if Eugene didn’t appreciate him as much. That thought sparked an idea in Vincent’s mind and he began to plan out his next move.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While he was doing this, Eugene had managed to bring himself into a state of mind where he wasn’t constantly yelling at the top of his lungs but he was definitely not in the best mood. He didn’t even notice that Vincent was putting away the Vodka but he definitely noticed when his invalid boyfriend started to climb the spiraling stairs. It wasn’t often that Vincent went upstairs and it seemed out of character for him not to try and resolve the squabble they had. Eugene’s Eyes stayed glued to Vincent as he effortlessly ventured up the stairs.

Vincent must have felt Eugene’s gaze on him because he stoped walking and turned to look at Eugene with at cunning gaze.

“Is there something you want Eugene?” He asked innocently.

All Eugene could bring himself to do was to let his jaw drop and stare at Vincent like a lovesick teenager. 

“No? Ok then, have it your way. I’ll continue on my way up,” Vincent hid a slightly sinister smile as he continued to climb.

Eugene didn’t know what to say, he was normally the one controlling the situation so he felt uncomfortable not being dominant. His pride and his lack of knowledge of how to express emotions where the only things stopping him from asking Vincent to come back down to him. It was mostly the former stoping him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Vincent slowly continued to climb the stairs, he struggled to maintain his composure. All he wanted to do was run back down to Eugene and comfort him but Vincent decided to pull though with his plan. He snuck an unnoticed peek at Eugene and he could see that his little game was puzzling his poor boyfriend.

As he began to get closer to the top he began to wonder if Eugene would ever forget about his pride and put their relationship first. Vincent knew he would, Eugene could be cold but he loves him very much. He could now feel Eugene watching him intently again and he decided thatit was a bit of fun to be a tease.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“V..Vin..Vincent......,” Eugene stuttered, very out of character.

“Yes Eugene, did you want something darl?” Vincent said cooly.

The snarky tone of Vincent’s voice made Eugene shiver.

“Y...yes......canyoucomedown.......” Eugene’s voice got noticeably quieter after the first word.

“Sorry darling didn’t catch that.”

Eugene couldn’t tell if Vincent had actually heard and was just teasing him or if his plea was actually too quiet.

“Ohhhhh did you want me to come back down, Eugene?” Asked Vincent.

Eugene nodded and sighed in relief then waited for Vincent to come back down so they could curl up on the couch together. Vincent didn’t come down.

“You’re going to have to tell me what you want Eugene.”

Again, Eugene’s jaw dropped. He didn’t know that Vincent had this in him. He was normally the one being teased not the other way round.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vincent watched as Eugene tried to figure out what to say. His eyes were very glassy and Vincent could tell that Eugene was fighting the erge to blink so that he wouldn’t cry. 

Eugene then opened his mouth to speak but it was at that point when he broke. His bottom lip quivered for a moment before he bit down hard to stop it. A few tears had also started to run down his cheeks but he quickly wiped them up. He then tried again to speak but was unsuccessful, only managing to create more tears.

Vincent felt a bit guilty for bending Eugene’s limits, all this seemed rather childish now that that he thought about it and with that his mind was made up. 

“Ohh, babe, don’t cry,” Vincent hushed his boyfriend as he sped down the staircase. 

Vincent was now beside Eugene’s wheelchair and gently picked him up. He carried Eugene to the couch and almost fell onto it. For a few minutes, Eugene cried into Vincent’s chest as Vincent softly rubbed his back. 

“I’m sorry Eugene,” he whispered as his boyfriend continued to cry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Eugene had settled down, he looked up to meet Vincent’s eyes. They were his natural shade of beautiful hazel because he had taken his contacts out after work. 

“I’m sorry Vincent, I’m sorry for everything. I’msorryforbeingsuchaburdenandformyvodkaaddictionandforbeingsocoldallthetime... ijustwantyoutoknowthatI....that I love you,” tears began to run down Eugene’s cheek. 

“I know you do, babe, I know,” Vincent’s voice was soft and soothing as he wiped up Eugene’s tears.

“I love you too,” he continued, “I love you with all of my slightly disjunctional heart.”

Eugene chuckled at that and burried his head into Vincent’s chest again and continued to cuddle his boyfriend. He could hear his uneven heartbeat, it was strangely calming for Eugene. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After about an hour or so, Eugene fell asleep on Vincent’s chest as Vincent played with Eugene’s soft hair. Maybe his little game wasn’t such a bad idea after all. He had gotten a love confession, apology and cuddles from Eugene. All of those things were rare occurrences. Vincent then drifted of to sleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
